1. Field
The present disclosure relates to motorized wheelchairs and more particularly pertains to a new multi-terrain motorized wheelchair apparatus for providing transport of a user over terrain that may be rough or otherwise not suitable for conventional wheelchairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of motorized wheelchair and wheelchair-like apparatus have been proposed that include some provision for changing the orientation of the user to accommodate, for example, changes in the inclination of the ground surface.